onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
King's Castle
The King's Castle is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the first season. The King's Castle is based on the location of the same name from the fairytale "Cinderella", and the Disney film Cinderella. History }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The music that plays in the King's castle in "The Price of Gold" is the same music that plays firstly in the Prince's castle in "Hyperion Heights". |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer-generated imagery model created for castle courtyard in "The Price of Gold" is recycled for the digital set of King Xavier's castle in "The Miller's Daughter" and Prince Eric's castle in "Ariel". This can be seen from the archways and the balcony outside, which have a very similar design. The model is used again for the Camelot Castle courtyard in Season Five and the Prince's castle in "Hyperion Heights", which can easily be seen from the similar design of the archways.King's Castle: File:104Waltz.png King Xavier's Castle: File:216RoyalCourt.png Prince Eric's Castle: File:306Waltz2.png Camelot Castle: File:502BallBegins.png Prince's Castle: File:701Ball.png **The columns and archways in the new courtyard from "The Other Shoe" were recycled from the CGI model for the Camelot Castle in Season Five (itself recycled from the other courtyard in the King's castle in "The Price of Gold"), which can be seen from the identical design of the architecture.Camelot Castle: File:502BallBegins.png File:502BallBegins2.png King's Castle: File:603IHaveThisDress.png File:603BeginningToDance.png The area by the stairs was also recycled from the Camelot Castle, which can be seen from the almost identical design of the windows and balustrades.Camelot Castle: File:502LadyEmma.png File:509InsideTheCastle.png King's Castle: File:603OtherMice.png Prince's Castle: File:701DancingGuests.png File:701EllaEscapes.png *Several of the guests in the background of Cinderella and Prince Thomas' wedding celebration ball are computer-generated.File:104Celebration2.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The castle's coat of armsFile:603Staring.png File:603BeTogether.png is three bends sinister (bands running from the bearer's upper left corner of the shield to the lower right side). There are two different color schemes.File:603ApproachingThePrince.png Costume Notes *The purple coats worn by the King's servants at the royal weddingFile:104AndIHope.png File:104MyDarling.png and the royal ball,File:603CinderellaAndGusEnter.png File:603WhateverElse.png were also worn by other servants throughout the series: **King Xavier's servants in "The Miller's Daughter"File:216Personage.png **The Red Queen's servants in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Trust Me",File:W102Drumming.png File:W102ComeOutComeOut.png **The Red King's servants in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Heart of Stone"File:W105ReleasingBanner.png **King Midas' servants in "Snow Drifts"File:321MyLord2.png **King David and Queen Snow's servants in "Wish You Were Here"File:610EmmaWalksAroundTable3.png File:610IKnow.png **The King's servants in "Hyperion Heights"File:701EllaArrivesAtTheBall.png **Tiana's servants in "The Eighth Witch"File:710LuckyWeAre.png File:710ApproachingCake.png *The dress worn by a woman Prince Charming is dancing with at the royal weddingFile:104ThisIsTruly.png is the same dress worn by three of the dancers at King Xavier's masquerade ball in the Season Two episode "The Miller's Daughter".File:216PoorPrinceHenry.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The ball scene in "The Other Shoe" was filmed on a green-screen sethttps://www.instagram.com/p/BJI9Kw6DIov/ at The Bridge Studios.https://www.instagram.com/p/BOrWUe4hVGS/ *The scene by the guard tower in "The Other Shoe" was filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. The bottom of the guard tower was a real set, which was CGIed into a tall stone tower in post-production.http://yvrshoots.com/2016/08/once-upon-a-time-in-burnabys-central-park.html Appearances References }} Category:Castles Category:Once Upon a Time Locations